


You Can Try.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: You almost get hurt so Jax does what he thinks is right, until you do something that he doesn't like.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was a terrible day, nothing that I touched or did was turning out right and I just wanted to sleep. My boyfriend Jax had other plans though, he wanted me to come hang out with him at the club house. I sighed as I sifted through my closet for something to wear, I had found out I was pregnant last week and I was waiting for the right time to tell him. We had never talked about kids but I thought that he would be happy, maybe. I settled on ripped jeans and a low cut SAMCRO tank top, I was feeling shitty and this would just have to do. I pulled up and headed into the club house, I gave a tired smile to Chuckie and Rat as I walked up to them.   
"Hey guys, where's Jax?" I asked and they pointed to the chapel and I nodded. I settled at the bar and Chuckie gave me a water, he gave me a weird look but I shrugged and told him I was driving and he nodded. I heard the door to the club house open and turned to see Gemma, she smiled and came to hug me before she walked back into the kitchen. She came out and looked at me for a minute.   
"You look tired." She commented and I nodded at her.   
"Been a long shitty day." I muttered and she gave me a sympathetic nod. The chapel opened and the guys came out, Jax saw me and grinned as he came to hug me.   
"Hey baby."   
"Hey." I replied as he kissed my head. He always showed a sweeter side to me and it surprised everyone at first. Chibs and Happy came over to talk to me about some Cara Cara stuff and I talked with them for a while until they went to play pool. I started to doze off at the bar so I went to tell Jax that I was leaving. "Jax, I'm gonna head home, I gotta work tomorrow and I'm dead tired." He frowned but nodded at me.   
"Want me to drive you?" He asked and I shook my head.   
"No, I'm fine baby, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He nodded and walked me to my car. I kissed him, told him I loved him, and he waited until I pulled away to go back inside. I never made it inside though, I was at the door when I heard someone behind me. A hand gripped my throat and pressed a cloth to my face, I panicked and flailed but the person holding me was too strong. I smelled something sweet and then I was fading into the darkness.  
I woke up tied to a chair and I grimaced at the face in front of me. Jimmy O'Phelan, he was sitting at the table and looking at his phone until I stirred.   
"Ah, finally awake then love?" He asked in his Irish brogue and I scoffed at him.   
"Chloroform isn't really the way to a girls heart Jimmy." I muttered and he gave me a grin.   
"I thought you were Jax's girl, if I knew you were on the market I would've gone a different route." I rolled my eyes at him  
"Why am I here?"   
"Jax has something of mine and I have something of his, now he will trade me and it will be fine. I won't hurt ya love, not unless he doesn't do what I want him to."   
"I'm not really sure that I am trade able if it's club business." I told him and he frowned.  
"Old ladies aren't club business?" I sighed and shook my head.   
"Do you see a crow? I'm not his old lady." He frowned and then tilted his head at me.   
"He loves you though, He was unhappy when I answered your phone." I nodded.  
"You're not really known for being the kindest man Jimmy. I am friends with the club, I'm sure they are worried." He furrowed his brow at me.  
"Why are you talking to me like I'm a normal person?"  
"Because, nothing that you can do can scare me. I'm not afraid of death." I told him and his eyes widened slightly.   
"Who hurt you?" He asked me and I shrugged as the door opened. Jax came walking in and his eyes met mine.   
"Are you ok?"   
"Fine, Jimmy was a gentleman." Jimmy smirked and looked at Jax.   
"Did you bring it?" Jax took a package out of his kutte and handed it over. Jimmy came and untied me from the chair and helped me stand up. "See you around love." He called out as Jax gripped my arm and tugged me outside. He handed me my helmet and climbed on the bike, I frowned because he didn't even ask if I was ok but I climbed on behind him. He took me home and followed me inside, he was acting strange so I called him on it.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him and he let out a laugh.  
"I just went to save you from an Irish gangster and you're asking me that?"  
"I'm fine though, he didn't even touch me." I frowned and he shook his head.   
"Clay's right, you're just a distraction. I had no business taking up with you."   
"What?" Was he saying that he regretted us?  
"We're done. I don't have time to be distracted right now." I scoffed and put a hand on my hip.  
"That's it? Just we're done and you're gonna walk after a year?" He nodded and I shook my head. "Think about what you're saying Jax. I didn't do anything wrong! There are things you don't know. I am-"  
"It doesn't matter, I don't want this anymore and that's what matters. You can still come and see the guys since they like you but you and me, we're done." He turned and walked out the door, it closed with a click of finality. I walked to the table and sank into a chair and buried my face in my hands, I didn't even do anything wrong.  
I allowed myself to wallow for a few days, I was obsessing and I knew it but I had no idea what caused him to leave. I didn't want to believe that the club mattered more, I cried the morning away until Luann called me and told me to get my ass to work. I showered, got dressed and headed over to Cara Cara, she was pissed until she looked into my eyes, she frowned but didn't yell at me as I changed into my costume and put on my make up. I filmed all day but had to tell her about the baby once things were going to get a little violent. She asked if Jax knew and I told her what had happened, that we weren't together and she had a stand in do that part for me. I was almost done for the day when Chibs and Happy came into the set, Chibs and I had always been close. He had found me in an alley and had cleaned me up when I was hooked on heroin. He brought me to the club house and that is where I met Jax. He followed me to my dressing room and asked me what happened.  
"I don't know, he came and got me from Jimmy O and then dumped me." I said in a dead voice and he frowned.  
"That's it?" He asked and I nodded.   
"Yeah, Chibs. He said I was a distraction and that he didn't want me anymore. He didn't even let me tell him about the baby." I whispered the last part but I saw his eyes widen.  
"You're pregnant?" I nodded and then I felt my eyes well up.   
"It's fine, We will be fine alone." He scoffed and came to hug me.   
"You're not alone darlin' I'll help you." He told me and I nodded as I hugged him back. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all. Chibs had sent Happy back to the club house and he followed me home. He acted like things were normal and that was what I needed, we talked about how to arrange my spare room into a baby room, about how to baby proof, and he ordered pizza and ate dinner with me. He was around a lot over the next month, he even got me to agree to go with him to a club party, he said I was his date but we both knew that we didn't have that kind of love for each other. I had dressed in a low cut black dress, wedge boots that still left me about three inches shorter than Chibs and I left my brown hair waving down my back. I arrived at the club house and took a deep breath before I went inside, I knew that he would be there and that was fine, I was over him. Mostly. Chibs saw me first and he gave me a grin as he walked over to pick me up and hug me. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips and I looked startled at him.   
"What are you doing?" I whispered and he chuckled.   
"Fixing the problem, work with me." I frowned but nodded and he took my hand in his. He led me over to the guys and I got hugs from Juice, Happy, and Rat. We talked for a while and Chibs had his hand on my back, almost my ass the whole time. I leaned against him and he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I think it's working." I turned and casually looked at Jax, he was glaring at me and I looked away from him and up at Chibs with a laugh. I put my arms on his shoulders and I tugged his head down to my level.   
"What are we doing here?"   
"Proving a point lass, just proving a point." I nodded and he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We made it halfway through a song, I was grinding lightly on Chibs and he had his hands on my hips when I was jerked away from him. Jax was glaring at me and he tugged me outside, he tugged my arm around and faced me.   
"What the hell are you doing?" He asked in a cold voice.   
"I was dancing with Chibs, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked him in a warning tone.   
"Dancing? You were practically fucking him in front of everyone."   
"Why do you care? You didn't want me anymore so I can fuck who I want right?" I said in a dangerous tone and he stepped into my personal space.   
"I don't want you fucking your way through my club like some crow eater." I slapped him. Hard.   
"You lost your right to tell me what you want when you left me Jax. You made it very clear that you don't care about me and I can do what I want now." I turned and walked back towards the club house but Jax gripped my arm and knocked me off balance, I fell to the ground and Chibs was there in a flash.  
"We don't toss women around Jax! Especially not-"  
"Chibs don't." I said but he continued as if I hadn't spoken  
"Pregnant ones." He tugged me to my feet and I felt Jax's eyes on me.   
"You're pregnant?" He asked me and I looked at him.  
"It doesn't matter remember?" His gaze widened and he stepped closer to me but I backed away from him. His eyes softened until Chibs put a hand on my back, then he glared at Chibs.   
"Take your hands off of her." Jax said and I scoffed.   
"Get the fuck over yourself Jackson, I'm going home." I shook my head and looked at Chibs as he handed me my bag.  
"I'll call you later lass." I nodded and climbed into my car, I peeled out of the lot and my mind was reeling as I drove home. _Stupid stupid Y/N. I should have never gone to that party!_ I had taken off my makeup, wadded my hair up, and changed into shorts and a tank top, I was making some food when there was a knock on my door. I frowned and went to get it. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a beat up Jax on my door step.  
"Can we talk?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

I had gotten Jax a bag of frozen peas for his eye and cleaned the cut on his forehead and cheek before I spoke to him. He told me that him and Chibs had gotten into a fight after I left, that Chibs had kicked his ass but I didn't reply I just got right to the point. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked.   
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
"I tried to, you didn't want to hear it though." He frowned but nodded.   
"I wouldn't have left if I had known." I scoffed and shook my head.   
"Yes you would have. Nothing was stopping you from running and that's fine, I can do this alone." He reached out to take my hand but I pulled away from him.   
"Y/N, I only left because I didn't want you hurt, I panicked after Jimmy told me he had you and I didn't want you to get hurt because of me."   
"You are so full of shit Jax. Look, I think you should go. I-I'm tired." I turned my back to him and he stood up and came up behind me.   
"I'm not lying, I love you and I am sorry that I hurt you." I whipped around and shoved him away from me. He stared at me with wide eyes as tears poured down my face.   
"No! You don't get to say that and expect me to forgive you! You hurt me more then Jimmy or anyone else ever could. Leaving, breaking someones heart without an explanation isn't love!" He stepped closer to me and I shook my head at him. "Just go. I can't do this right now." I put a hand over my belly and his eyes followed the motion.   
"Ok, I'll come back to talk to you tomorrow." I didn't say anything as he walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. "I love you, I wasn't lying." He said before the door closed and I threw my drinking glass at the door before I sank to my knees on the floor and wept. This was such a fucking mess and I really wanted to believe him.  
I felt eyes on me as I was filming a scene at Cara Cara and I looked up. Blue eyes me blue eyes and I grimaced at an angry Jax, his jaw was clenched and his hands were fists by his sides. I tried to ignore him as me and my costar finished the scene but I knew that he was there the whole time. I talked with the producer about tomorrows filming and then I headed to my dressing room, I knew that Jax was following me though, I felt his eyes boring into my back. "Why are you here?" I asked him as he closed the door to my dressing room.   
"I came to talk to you and you weren't home." I looked at him in the mirror and shrugged at him.   
"You used to remember that I work during the day."   
"Don't be like that!" He said in a loud voice and I just turned to look at him.   
"Just tell me what you want so you can leave." I told him in a resigned tone.   
"I want to talk to you!" He said in the same loud tone and I sighed   
"Then talk, but don't fucking yell at me." He sighed and ran a hand over his hair.  
"I'm sorry, I just am frustrated." I just looked at him and he continued. "When did you find out?"   
"About a week before Jimmy O took me, I was going to tell you at the cabin this weekend. I wanted it to be special." I muttered. I turned back to the mirror and wadded my hair up.  
"I meant what I told you last night, I only broke up with you because I didn't want you to get hurt because I love you. I never would have left if I had known about the baby and I want you back."   
"Look, a baby isn't a good enough reason for us to be together, if you want to be a part of it's life then fine but if you don't love me then we both need to move on. I-I'd never keep you from your kid, even if you weren't with me." He walked over to me and turned me to face him, I couldn't look at him though, until he cupped my face in his hands.   
"I want both of you, please don't give up on me. Can I make it up to you?" He asked me and I just looked at him for a minute.  
"You can try." I heard a knock on the door and pulled away from him so that I could answer it. It was Chibs and I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.   
"Hey lass, how are you today?" He looked up and saw Jax, I saw his smile stiffen and I put my hand on his arm.  
"We're both fine, Jax was just leaving and we can go get dinner." He nodded  
"I'll wait for you by your car then." I nodded and Chibs stared at Jax as he turned and walked away. Jax frowned at me.  
"Are you with him?" I let out a small cold laugh.  
"No. We don't love each other like that." I told him and he nodded.   
"Can we get together tomorrow?"   
"I have to work."  
"After work, come by my place and I'll cook for you."   
"Ok. Just to talk things out." He nodded and came to kiss my head before he left. I walked out behind him and walked up to Chibs. He was leaning against my car and I smiled at him. "Did you have to beat him so extensively?"   
"He's the one who wanted to take it to the ring lass." I nodded and he opened my car door for me, I followed him to my place and we cooked dinner together and talked. He wanted to make sure that I was thinking clearly, that I wasn't going to make a decision out of anger that would change my life forever. He thought that I should give Jax another chance, he knew that Jax loved me still and only wanted what was best for me. He left me to my thoughts and I laid awake all night thinking about what I was going to do. I had all of the next day to think of what I was going to say and to come to terms with how I felt.  
  
I knocked on Jax's door and felt my stomach flip when he opened the door. He was in jeans and a t-shirt, no kutte, no rings, just Jax and he smiled at me as I stepped inside.   
"I'm glad you came."  
"I told you I would." He nodded and I followed him into the kitchen  
"I know, but I didn't know if Chibs would change your mind." I laughed and looked at him.  
"Believe it or not but Chibs is on your side."  
"Really?" I nodded and he gave me a smile. We talked as he cooked and as we ate but not about anything important, I brought it up as I helped him clean up.  
"I thought about what you said." I told him as I washed dishes and he dried.   
"You did?" He was trying to act calm but I knew better.   
"I'm still upset that you broke it off like you did, but I still love you."   
"What does that mean?"   
"It means that I want you to be with me and the baby, but I swear to god Jax if you ever do that to me again-" I broke off as he turned me to face him and clashed his lips to mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him as he lifted me off the ground and sat me on the counter.   
"I'll never do that again, to either of you." He said in a serious tone and I nodded.   
"Good, because if you do, Chibs won't be the one to kick your ass in the ring." He laughed and nodded at me.   
"Will you be my old lady?" He asked me and I tilted my head to look at him.  
"Are you serious?" He nodded and I took a deep breath. "Ok." I nodded and he grinned before he kissed me again.   
"Thank you, for giving me another shot. For not giving up on me." I smiled and shook my head at him.   
"I love you, even when you fuck up." Jax nodded and carried me off to his room. True to his word he never pushed me away again, not when our son was born and not even when I told him I was pregnant again. Things weren't always good and there were quite a few lock downs but I didn't mind. That was part of the life that I had chosen to share with him, and I never regretted it.


End file.
